The National Longitudinal Mortality Study (NLMS) is a long term prospective record linkage mortality follow up study of 2.6 million persons from 25 Current Population Surveys (CPS) and the 1980 Census. CPS and Census records are matched to the National Death Index (NDI) to obtain cause of death information from death certificates. The main objective of the NLMS is to investigate socioeconomic, demographic, and occupational differentials in mortality within the United States using the NLMS linked records. ODA proposes an intra-agency agreement between the National Institute on Aging and the U.S. Bureau of the Census(CENSUS) to provide partial support to extend the NLMS to include data for the years 1999 to 2006. Specifically, CENSUS will 1) add files from the Current Population Survey (CPS) to the NLMS for the years 1999 to 2006 which would add 640,000 persons to the study for a total of approximately 3.2 million persons, and 2) add mortality follow up for the years 1999-2006 for individuals in the current NLMS as well as for the additional CPS files. This would add approximately 211,000 more deaths to the study for a total of 466,000 deaths.